Miracles of Miraculous
by Bellama
Summary: When something happens at school, Marinette is tossed into a jumble of weird events going on around her. Making it increasingly more difficult to juggle all these balls in the air, as Marinette struggles to find her footing. Luckily Marinette has a friend she can confide in, and from an unlikely source as well. **Warning: Contains Mature themes**
1. Chapter 1

**Miracles of Miraculous**

A Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir FanFic Story

_**Disclaimer**_

This story is based on the TV-Series Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. I do not own any of these characters, and or content.

I only started to write this for fun and decided to share my take on the story.

_**Chapter 1**_

_Marinette's Home, Rooftop - Late_

Landing on the rooftop of her home, her feet barely any noise even Ladybug couldn't hear it.

"Spots off!" Ladybug whispered, her suit folding away and the tiny kwami flying out from her earrings as her own clothes appeared instead. And just like that, she was plain little Marinette again.

"Wow, Marinette! You and Cat Noir really did good today, that Akuma didn't even stand a chance!"

Tikki said, her voice as enthusiastic as ever.

"Thanks, Tikki... " Marinette said, giving the little kwami a smile as she walked into her room. It looked just like she had left it, a pile of her homework on the floor and some scattered papers from her running out earlier. Walking past the clutter, letting out a big sigh Marinette walked slowly to her little chaise lounger. Plopping down on it, as exhaustion filled her. Closing her eyes, Marinette let her arms fall over her eyes, almost blocking out the world for just a moment at least.

"You okay Marinette?" Tikki's worried voice sounded like it was really close. Letting her arms fall down on the chaise, Marinette opened her eyes to see Tikki flying right in front of her.

"Yeah Tikki, just tired. And I still got my stupid homework to do..." Sighing, Marinette let her head fall back again, letting her eyes stick to the ceiling.

It had been a long day. Starting well enough, one of the rare days when she had not overslept. She had gotten to school on time, meeting Alya at a sensible time for their joined walk to school. Her first and second class had gone like clockwork, but then Chloé Bourgeois had acted like herself again. Marinette had tripped when she was giving their teacher her homework, and of course, Chloè had to gape and gawk at her. Just hearing her voice ground through Marinette's ears;

"Ha! Marinette Dupain-Cheng, can't you do anything right? Like... Oh, I don't know... staying on your feet!?" Even now, Marinette could hear that shrill laughter as Chloè and her best friend Sabrina started laughing at her. Alya had, of course, come to her defence, like always. But that always seemed to only add fuel to the fire. After that, throughout the day Chloè had nagged and teased how Marinette always seemed to need Alya there to keep her from falling on her face. Normally it wouldn't have bothered Marinette so much, but there was one pair of eyes she really would have liked to not see her having her tumble over as she did.

Adrien Agreste. Just thinking about it made Marinette cringe, she had royally embarrassed herself in front of the guy she was in love with. Again! Even worse, he had helped her up with Alya. Even asked her if she was okay! Marinette felt like screaming.

Events of the day got even better since they got this big project coming up and homework kept piling up. Marinette was royally screwed. She had been hoping for a calm, and a nice day to do her homework in peace when she had heard screaming from the streets outside. Running outside, she had seen exactly why. Another person had been akumatized... again. Lately, it had been every day, and it was starting to get very tiresome. After years of being Ladybug, and still not having found Hawk Moth. All this superhero stuff was starting to get really, really exhausting.

Marinette loved being Ladybug, but juggling her superhero work and school was hard. The worst part was not telling Alya about it, her best friend in the world. And lately, it was even hard to keep her true identity a secret from Cat Noir.

The thought of Cat Noir pinged a memory in Marinette's mind. Last week there had been an Akuma attack, and Cat Noir had been nowhere to be seen. She had called him with her Ladybug phone, messaged him. Nothing had gotten through. That's when she had finally realised if she had known his real identity she could have called him on his cellphone. One weakness about their superhero phones is that they had to be in their superhero forms for them to get the calls or messages. So unless they both saw the Akuma, things tended to take a little more time then Marinette would have liked. If it hadn't been for Cat Noir arriving in the nick of time, she would have lost that fight. And lost her miraculous. Sighing again, Marinette got up from her chaise lounger and sat down in the middle of her pile of homework. Sifting through the mess, she quickly found where she had left off.

Maybe she could have a talk with Master Fu, after all these years she had come to trust Cat Noir with her life. Maybe it was time for them to trust each other more...

"Marinette!" Tikki's sudden outburst startled Marinette so much she threw several pieces of paper in the air, including her English book. The rustle of paper all around her, as she looked at Tikki with a glare.

"What Tikki!?"

"The time! Marinette, you got to go to school tomorrow. It's almost two a clock in the morning!" Tikki said with an apologetic look in her adorable little face.

"What!?" Marinette yelled, looking up at the clock on her wall. Indeed it was ten to two, in the middle of the night. No wonder Marinette was so tired.

"Oh no... and I haven't done all my homework yet!" Marinette buried her face in her hands.

"Can't you just do it tomorrow?" Tikki's innocent voice asked.

"No I can't, two of these assignments have to be delivered... today!" Marinette said, remembering that it already was tomorrow. And she hadn't even slept yet.

"Oh..." Tikki said, her tiny arms going down as she realised it was hopeless.

Shaking her head, Marinette took hold of her homework again.

"I'll just have to finish it, and then get the little sleep I can after that!" Marinette said stubbornly.

"Alright Marinette, but you will be tired tomorrow!"

And didn't she know it...

_Day after – The park_

The day had been absolutely horrible. Marinette hadn't managed to finish her homework until four o'clock in the morning, giving her just about three hours to sleep before school. Staying awake got increasingly worse, at least the teacher was happy Marinette turned in her homework _on time _even. But Alya helpfully reminded Marinette of course that she had promised to hang out with the girls at the park today, so now they were out in the park with Mylene, Rose, Juleka and Alix. 'Thank God It's Friday at least' Marinette thought pointedly as she sat down, accepting a croissant from Mylene, making sure to give her a warm smile. Just because she was tired, she didn't act like it, it would be difficult to explain the reason for her being up late anyway. Might as well just pretend like nothing, or at least that's what Marinette kept telling herself throughout the day. Making sure not to complain about her fatigue.

The girls were chatting as they all ate the croissants filled with chocolate that Mylene had brought, Marinette kept mostly quiet as she ate hers.

"Wow, these are great! Did you make these croissants yourself Mylene?" Alya asked as she took another bite of her croissant. At her words, Mylene looked almost shocked.

"What!? No, no… I bought them…" Mylene replied seeming a little embarrassed.

"Oh! Well, the thought was sweet, not to mention they are delicious!" Rose said enthusiastically, the word delicious very pronounced as she chomped down on her snack.

"Anyways… You seem a little out of it Marinette. Something wrong?" Alya asked while giving Marinette a sideways glance, her eyes knowing. Of course, Alya would see something was off, she never misses _anything_.

"What do you mean, Alya?" Marinette replied, trying to look the most innocent self she could.

"What do _I_ mean?! You have been falling asleep during class, and stumbling worse than ever today! What's up with you?" Alya's eyes pierced through Marinette, she really never missed anything. Sighing, Marinette put down her croissant with her hands in her lap. Trying to figure out what to tell her best friend, not to mention it had not gone unnoticed that the others as well were now looking at them both. Their interests peaked.

"I guess I just had a bad night, couldn't sleep much… " Marinette replied thoughtfully, she hadn't prepared any excuse for this since she hadn't thought anyone would notice. Luckily Rose started gasping before Marinette could try to explain any further though.

"Why?! Marinette, sleep is _so_ important!" She started, "You need to get all the sleep you can get!" Rose added, looking worriedly at Marinette.

"Oh uh… it's fine. It's not like this is an everyday occurrence after all. Just one bad night is all…" Marinette said, trying to calm down her friend.

"Girl, you need to go to bed earlier is all! What were you doing, looking at the latest photoshoot of _Adrien_?" Alya teased, giving Marinette _the look_. Which Marinette liked to call it, whenever Alya gave her a wink with her eyebrows at her. An almost suggesting gaze.

"Unfortunately no, I just had a bad night Alya. I swear!" Marinette said, chuckling.

"You sure Marinette? It's not exactly a secret how you feel for him… not to mention his photoshoots have started to have a little more… risquè theme lately. Especially now for the summer theme… I mean, those abs right!?" Alix said, nudging Juleka suggestively. Marinette could feel her face go hot red at the mention of it, Marinette had definitely seen the photos in question. Just thinking about it made Marinette's blood run hot through her veins. By the look of Juleka's confused face, she hadn't understood what Alix suggested.

"Oh god Alix, you're so bad!" Rose said, chuckling.

"Don't you have a boyfriend Alix? Should you be looking at other guys?!" Mylene asked nervously.

"What? It's not like I am cheating, I am just looking, besides… I just happened to see the photos online anyway. They're like… _everywhere_!" Alix explained neutrally. Alya started laughing, quickly followed by Rose chuckling as well.

"You said it, girl," Alya said, giving Alix a nudge with her elbow.

"Yeah well, Marinette needs to get off her ass and confess to him. _Soon_! He's not going to be single for long you know if you don't say anything soon someone else will snatch him up before you even get so much as a chance!" Alix blurted out bluntly. She never dimmed on her words, she's a nice girl and friend. But sometimes she could be so blunt!

"Oh god, I know… I just… I never know what to tell him when I see him!" Marinette confessed, looking down at her hands in her lap holding the rest of her croissant.

"At least you don't say weird stuff anymore, Marinette. I still can't believe what you said that one time during fashion week a few years ago!" Alya said.

"Wait… what did she say?!" Alix asked, a smile creeping up on her face in expectation.

"She said, to Adrien mind you, when he complimented her on her designs for the bowler hat '_Yeah, I like designs that go… up_!'" Alya said, imitating Marinette's nervous voice from back then. She even threw in the hand gestures, typical Marinette style. The others looked completely shocked at first, then burst out laughing aloud at Marinette's expense. If Marinette thought she was embarrassed earlier, she definitely mortified now. Even Juleka was giggling, the innuendo not flying past her at all, unfortunately.

"How… _why_!?" Alix asked, clutching her stomach in a laughing fit.

"I didn't _mean_ to! It just… popped out!" Marinette replied, feeling totally flustered.

"Yeah, well… Adrien's face was the best part! He looked so shocked. I highly doubt he even believed his own ears at that point!" Alya said in between breaths of laughter.

"I'm sorry Marinette, but that's just too good to be true!" Mylene managed to say, even as she laughed out loud. Marinette chuckled a little, seeing her friends laugh so heartedly really was contagious, even if it was at her expense. But Marinette knew they didn't mean anything by it, if anything, her friends don't have a mean bone in their entire bodies.

"Well, _hopefully_, he has forgotten about that little… mishap, " Alya said as she and the others finally started to calm down after their attack of laughter.

"Hopefully…" Marinette copied gently, nodding in agreement with her friend.

"Don't worry Marinette, I am sure Adrien knows what a great person you are. You just need to tell him what you feel!" Rose said tentatively, giving Marinette her warmest smile.

"Thanks, Rose…" Marinette replied, smiling back at her.

"I agree with Rose, and sooner rather than later Marinette. As Alix said, he won't be single forever… Just to mention a few Chloè, Lila and Kagami. They all have their eyes on him, and they are not being secretive about it." Alya said, pointedly counting down as she named some of Adrien's suitors. Oddly enough, none of them had won him over yet. Despite them trying their hardest, it seemed no matter what, he just didn't seem interested. Which was another reason Marinette was so scared to tell him anything, terrified he would reject her. If he had rejected so many girls, pretty ones as well, nice ones… How could Marinette even have a chance to win his heart?

The evening went by with the usual banter, at least they stopped teasing Marinette about her hopeless love for Adrien. All in all, Marinette was happy she did go out with her friends to the park. It's always nice to spend time with them, especially with her best friend, Alya.

They said their goodbyes after a while, and Marinette walked homewards with Alya by her side. Thankfully, it had been a quiet day for once. Marinette had expected to have to bail on her friends for the _umpth_ time, and transform into Ladybug somewhere along the evening. But for now, nothing had happened yet. _Please, please. Don't let anyone get akumatized today…_ Marinette thought as she and Alya walked towards the bakery Marinette calls home.

"Hey, Marinette…" Alya started, looking at Marinette with a serious frown.

"Hmm? What is it Alya?"

"You know you can tell me anything, right? Anything that bothers you, I'm here for you. No matter _what_…" Alya sounded so severe it was scary.

"Yeah, I know Alya! But really… I'm fine!" Marinette said, giving Alya her biggest smile. Alya didn't look convinced, but after a while, she finally nodded. Letting out a big sigh, she said;

"Well, alright… You do know we were only teasing, right? Earlier I mean. We didn't mean anything by it, not really."

"Of course! I know, you guys would never do anything mean to me anyway!" Marinette said, waving her hand in a dismissing gesture. Alya let out a breath she must have been holding in, looking very relieved.

"Oh good, I know Chloè gave you a hard time yesterday. And I didn't want us adding to that."

"Well, Chloè does it to be mean. You guys were having a laugh… I mean," Marinette chuckled before continuing. "It _was _funny!"

"You know it, girl! Only _you_ can say something so weird, and so _wrong_." Alya said, laughing as both girls continued to walk.

Marinette waved Alya off once she was at the bakery, Alya's phone went off just as they said their goodbyes. Her boyfriend by the sounds of it, Nino must be missing his girlfriend. _They are so cute together_, Marinette thought as she sighed to herself. Going inside Marinette greeted her parents warmly, giving them both a hug and kisses. Spending some time with her parents, eating dinner always felt good. Making her feel both loved, and thankful that these two loving people were her parents. After a while, Marinette decided to go upstairs to her room. Tossing her backpack on the floor next to her desk, she sat down on her chair looking at her computer. No new messages, for now, nothing new to see either. Sighing she got up from the chair and went out on the rooftop porch directly connected to her room.

It was chilly, Marinette shuddered as she embraced herself looking around with the view from her porch. Being up here always calmed Marinette's mind, especially when she could gaze upon the stars just like now. Leaning against the railing, Marinette let her mind wander over the events of the week. She and Cat Noir had de-evilized four akumas, the week before that they took care of six. Now that she was in high school, the homework load had gotten bigger as well. All of this, and then add the fact Adrien was on her mind, like, _all_ the time. It was hard to juggle all these balls she had in the air, in all honesty having boy problems really shouldn't even be a priority right now.

"But… A person can't help what they feel can they?" Marinette muttered quietly to the stars above her.

"Truer words were never spoken, princess."

* * *

_**Words from the writer**_

So this is my first ever FanFic, go easy on me. I am sure more people than me who have watched this series have time and time again gotten irritated by several things happening in the series. (Cough, cough. Marinette not being recognized as Ladybug even though she _has the exact same hairstyle_. Just as an example. Cough.) And this is my way of kind of rectifying it since I love the characters, wanting to give them a little bit of a different story.

I welcome any constructive criticism, and reviews!

Hope you enjoy reading!

I at least enjoyed writing it!

Sincerely

Bellama


	2. Chapter 2

**Miracles of Miraculous**

A Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir FanFic Story

_**Chapter 2**_

_Marinette's Home, Rooftop - Late_

Marinette gasped at the sudden male voice behind her, turning around in a little jumping motion she came face to face with Cat Noir. Perching on the fence of her rooftop behind her, and as always, he wore that cocky smirk on his face.

"Sorry if I scared you, I saw you standing out here alone so I decided to drop by…" He explained playfully, winking at Marinette.

"You could at least say 'Hello' first, not just suddenly answer my sentences… And listening in on people is rude!" Marinette huffed, crossing her arms in irritation.

"Well, I _am _sorry little lady…" Cat Noir said, looking around the porch before he continued to gaze at Marinette again.

"But why are you up here all alone? You'll catch a cold…" He asked, inclining his head in a very adorable cat-like way. _God, he really does have piercing green eyes with that black mask on_. The stray thought rushed through Marinette's mind before she could stop it. From what she could tell. Cat Noir was about the same age as her, and in all these years they have been working together fighting akumas that tight catsuit he is wearing… just got tighter it seemed. Or he filled it out more at least, developing more and more muscles and getting taller even.

"Nothing much, just thinking, as usual," Marinette said neutrally. Unless Cat Noir ran into Ladybug, he usually visited Marinette during his late patrols. He had admitted once, he would check if she was still awake. Hoping to have a chat. It was sweet, more and more Marinette saw him as a good friend. The talks they have on here porch usually goes to things they have been going through, and other oddities. He was so easy to talk to and relaxing to be around.

Marinette looked sideways at Cat Noir, giving him a smile.

"What about you? What brings you here to my rooftop again? No akumas to deal with tonight?" She asked him, turning she leaned her back against the railing so she could look at him as they talked.

"Late patrol, you know, same old. Didn't run into Ladybug, so I am guessing it's a quiet evening." He explained, shrugging his shoulders he jumped down from his perch landing silently in front of Marinette. Walking closer to her, he was just about a foot away from Marinette. He always did this, walked right into her personal space. But she had gotten used to it, giving up on explaining the whole concept of personal space a long time ago with him. Besides, he didn't smell half bad. And his presence was always a comfort to Marinette.

"You shouldn't jinx it like that you know…" Marinette said, smiling up at him. "Doesn't Ladybug usually meet up with you for late patrols?" She asked, putting on her best-confused face. Acting around him was another thing that had gotten easier, unfortunately.

"M'lady usually does, but I guess she was just as tired as me today. I did tell her to take the day off unless an akuma attacked. She seemed so tired yesterday, not to mention stressed about something…" Cat Noir said looking thoughtful.

"Well, that was very nice of you Cat. But… if you're tired shouldn't you take some time off too?" Marinette asked, folding her arms again in confusion, genuine this time.

"Worried about me, princess?" Cat Noir asked, giving Marinette another wink. Sighing, Marinette rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, of course, I am worried. By the sound of it, I have more than good enough reason to be too!" Marinette said with exasperation. "You need to take care of yourself too you know? Not just Ladybug!"

"Well, well little lady… I didn't know you cared!" Cat Noir said, a cocky grin on his face. Marinette rolled her eyes at him, typical Cat Noir, he always joked around like this.

"I _am _your friend, aren't I? Of course, I care!" Marinette said, sighing as she let her arms fall down by her sides. Turning around again to watch the view from her porch, she said again.

"I know, little lady. I'm just joking." Cat Noir said, from the corner of her eye Marinette could see him walking up beside her. Leaning onto the railing just like her.

"I know you well enough to know when you joke now, Cat," Marinette said, chuckling. Turning her head she looked at him, stunned by his serious appearance. He was the one now folding his arms, frowning down at her.

"What?!" Marinette squeaked. Not used to seeing him like this.

"What's wrong?" Cat Noir asked, his frown deepening and his voice lacked the playful tone to it. Wow, so Cat Noir could be serious. That's new.

"Nothing, just a hard week is all…" Marinette responded automatically.

"Uh-huh… You forget Marinette. I know you as well as you know me now too." Cat Noir said, if not for the mask Marinette was sure he was raising an eyebrow at her.

"Fine… it's just some boy trouble is all." Marinette said, waving her hands in exasperation. She knew that if she didn't say anything, Cat Noir would keep nagging her about it. Might as well come clean, besides, he's a guy. Maybe he could help her? Or at least give her some pointers.

"Oh!" Cat Noir let the word draw out as realization dawned on him, his stance relaxing a little again.

"Boy trouble, huh?" Cat Noir's cocky smirk and the playful tone were back again. "All grown up now, are we, little lady?" He lifted a hand to rub at his chin, looking at Marinette with his confident demeanour.

"Gods, Cat. I am your age!" Marinette chuckled.

"Yes, yes. I know! Just teasing," Cat Noir said, chuckling a little to himself. "So, boy trouble. What did he do, where does he live, and how hard shall I hit him?" Cat Noir asked playfully,

Marinette laughed, shaking her head at him.

"No, no. He hasn't done anything…" Marinette answered, her face growing serious. "He doesn't know I like him either… I… I haven't told him." Marinette's cheeks got red as she said the word, at least that's what she thought they were as she could feel them heating up as she spoke.

"Well, _that's_ easy to rectify. Just tell him, he'd be an idiot to not accept you." Cat Noir said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I have tried… before. But as the years have gone by it's getting increasingly harder, not to mention he has rejected every girl who has ever tried." Marinette blurted out, not being able to look at Cat Noir anymore. Afraid she'd see judgement in his eyes.

"Years!? How long have you liked this guy for, Marinette!?" Cat Noir asked, the shock in his voice apparent. Marinette sighed.

"Ever since I met him… He goes to my High School and went to my Middle School so…" Marinette trailed off, starting to wish they could change the subject.

"Wow…" Cat Noir breathed out quietly, being silent for a little while before continuing. "Ever thought that he might have rejected the other girls because he likes you back, and might be scared to tell you too?" Cat Noir said thoughtfully.

Marinette lifted her head to look into Cat's eyes, relieved to see no judgement there. Sighing, Marinette thought about what he had just said for a moment. Shaking her head she said;

"Doubt it, he hasn't shown any interest in me over the years." Tilting her head to the side thoughtfully, Marinette continued; "At least not _that _kind of interest."

"Want me to ask him?" Cat Noir asked teasingly.

"What? No!" Marinette replied harshly.

"Okay, okay!" Cat Noir said with his arms up in a 'don`t shoot me' gesture. "But seriously, you need to tell him. You're likely to regret not taking the chance when you still could." Cat Noir continued, his voice serious again.

"That's what my friends keep telling me…" Marinette mumbled.

"Smart friends…" Cat Noir replied.

"I don't know… I guess I'm just a chicken." Marinette said, feeling defeated.

"What!?" Marinette looked up to see Cat Noir looking at her with surprise, his arms now down by his sides. Taking two steps he was standing right in front of Marinette, as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Are you crazy? You're one of the bravest people I know!" Cat Noir stated loudly, looking straight into Marinette's eyes.

"What?" Marinette asked incredulously.

"You have helped me and Ladybug defeat akumas, you are always there for your friends. Even for me!" Cat Noir started, letting out a breath before he continued. "You stand up for what is right, I have seen you do this several times. Hell, you a chicken? Not… a… chance." Cat Noir emphasized the words, almost like he was drilling them into Marinette's brain.

"Okay, okay! I get it…" Marinette shrugged off Cat Noir's arms, putting up her own as it was her turn to make a 'don`t shoot me' gesture.

"You just need to want this guy enough is all…" Cat Noir said nonchalantly.

Marinette snorted; "Want him?"

"Yeah! Maybe he's just a crush, and you don't really want him?" Cat Noir replied. Shaking her head, Marinette sighed.

"A crush? A crush would have blown over by now… no… This is something else entirely. He's my first love, I… love him." Marinette whispered the last words, feeling sad.

"Wow… really? Love is a powerful word, little lady." Cat Noir said a little shocked at her words.

"You sure that's the word you want to use?" He asked curiously.

"Yes… I have been sure for a long time about my feelings for him…" Marinette sighed as she turned away, "but Adrien will never feel the same for me… compared to him… I'm nothing…" She added, blurting the words out.

Before Marinette could continue, a crashing sound ripped through the silence. Looking up she could see Cat Noir picking up the little outdoor table, he must have knocked it over by accident. Moving towards the table, Marinette bent down to pick up the flower pot, and the shattered glass pieces surrounding it carefully.

"I am so sorry, clumsy me!" Cat Noir said nervously. _How odd_, Marinette thought. She put the pot (at least what remained of it) on the table, and carefully tilted her hand letting the glass pieces fall on it too.

"That's fine, it's just a flower pot. An ugly one at that, I can always get a new one…" Marinette said neutrally.

"But to our previous topic… Adrien? As in, Adrien Agreste?" Cat Noir asked, his voice sounding stunned. Marinette froze, sifting through their previous conversation for a moment. She must have blurted out the name, not really thinking of it in the moment. Marinette groaned, she hadn't had any intention of telling Cat Noir who he guy was, but ask for advice!

"Did I say that?" Marinette asked nervously, continuing to pick up the broken glass scattered on the floor. Her hands shaking.

"You said, Adrien…" Cat Noir replied accusingly. Sighing, Marinette looked up at him. Even as they both picked up clutter from the floor, he was still _way _taller than her. _Well, might as well tell him now, properly. Cat's out of the bag anyway,_ Marinette thought.

"Yes… I'm in love with Adrien Agreste," Marinette replied to him, looking him straight in the eyes, checking him for any reaction. Cat Noir seemed to take his time processing the information, looking at Marinette with an almost blank expression. Waiting for his response what felt like several hours, Marinette lost her patience and sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I'm an idiot… falling in love with a guy like that. Crazy, right?" Marinette shook her head at herself, averting her eyes away from Cat Noir. Silently continuing to pick up the last bits of broken glass.

"Marinette…" Cat Noir started but was interrupted by a yelp from Marinette, retracting her right hand she held it in front of herself assessing the painful finger. Blood was seeping from her index finger.

"Damnit…" Marinette breathed out, as two gloved male hands enveloped the damaged hand. Tilting it slightly in Cat Noir's direction, his gaze checking her finger.

"We need to clean that, don't want it getting infected." Cat Noir said seriously.

"I got a first aid kit in my room, in case I have an accident while I'm sewing…" Marinette replied, not looking at Cat Noir as she took her arm back from him and got up to her feet. Walking into her room, she could hear him following her inside. It didn't take her long to find her first aid kit, with one hand she managed to open it, and started sifting through the contents inside. Locating what she needed, she started to try to clean the wound on her finger but was interrupted when Cat Noir took the items from her.

Looking up at him, Marinette felt her heart flutter a little. Cat Noir's expression was serious as he held out his hand in a demanding gesture. Slowly, Marinette gave him her hand, tilting it slightly so he could see where the blood was coming from. Silently Cat Noir cleaned the wound with gentle hands, only looking at Marinette whenever she winced at the pain. He plastered a small band-aid from her first-aid kit, seemingly content with his work he nodded once and finally let Marinette's hand go, almost reluctantly.

"I don't think you're crazy, Marinette. He's human, just like everyone else." Cat Noir said suddenly, breaking the silence between them. Looking up, into his eyes, Marinette saw only understanding there. Closing her eyes, she let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding in.

"Thanks, I guess…" Marinette said, opening her eyes to give Cat Noir a warm smile. He smiled back, making Marinette's cheeks flush with heat again.

"Did you ever plan on telling him?" Cat Noir asked. A little shocked at his question, Marinette thought about her answer before giving him one.  
"Well… I haven't told him yet… and I guess… I want to tell him, but I am not sure if I should." Cat Noir looked like he was going to say something, but Marinette cut him off; "I mean… big chance is that he doesn't reciprocate my feelings. And I want to continue to be his friend, I like having him in my life. He's a wonderful guy! But, what if I tell him, then everything just gets awkward?"

"Hmm…" Cat Noir hummed, looking like he was thinking about Marinette's words.

"The question is… can you live with not knowing? It's a really big 'What if' you'll be missing if you don't tell him anything." Cat Noir answered. "And if he doesn't share your feelings, then just ask him to continue being friends. Guys are simple like that," Cat Noir added as he grinned at Marinette. His voice back to the usual playful tone.

Marinette chuckled; "Really? That simple, huh?"

"Guys are simple, it's you girls who're difficult!" Cat Noir said, shrugging. Marinette snorted, as she slapped him lightly on the shoulder with her undamaged hand.

"Ouch! I am only stating the truth!" Cat Noir huffed, his hand going up to the shoulder where Marinette hit him. Looking wounded.

"Oh stop it, you're a superhero! Little normal me can't do anything to harm big strong you!" Marinette giggled. Cat Noir let his hand slip down from his shoulder, as he nodded in an 'I guess' motion.

"You hinting at Ladybug being difficult?" Marinette asked.

"Maybe? I still believe that we belong together and that she will turn around one day and see it. And on that day… I will be waiting with open arms." Tilting his head thoughtfully, he continued; "Of course, I would rather it be sooner than later."

Marinette sighed; "I'm sure she will see reason… eventually." She said, patting him comfortingly on the arm.

"Thanks, but I am not the person in need of comfort here… I believe you were." Cat Noir said, smirking at Marinette.

"I feel fine… better actually. I guess talking about it helped… or at least getting a male perspective on it." Marinette said thoughtfully.

"Really? Well… good…" Cat Noir said, a little unsure. "So… you gonna tell him then?" He asked, looking at Marinette curiously.

"Maybe? We'll see…" Marinette said, giving Cat Noir her slyest smile, earning a hearty laugh from him.

"See? Told you, girls are complicated." He said, before grabbing onto Marinette's shoulders again. Pulling her in for a hug.

"No matter what happens… he doesn't deserve you, Marinette… little lady." The tone in his voice made Marinette stiffen, her arms sliding automatically behind Cat Noir and up his back as she held on to his shoulders. Hugging him back. But just now, her heart sped up so much she was sure it was going to burst out of her chest, almost sure Cat Noir had to feel through their clothes as he hugged her. Why did she suddenly get so nervous? He always called her little lady, it was a nickname he had given her ever since he met her. Well, Marinette her at least. So why did she react so greatly to the way he had just used her nickname?

So distracted was she, she had almost not noticed the sniffing sound coming from Cat Noir. Pulling away from the hug, she looked up at him incredulously.

"Did you just sniff me!?" Marinette asked in shock. All these years, he had never sniffed her.

"Hey! I'm a cat, it's what I do!" Cat Noir replied as he shrugged, his cocky smirk back in full.

"Gods… you are so weird sometimes." Marinette sighed.

"Weird… or charming?" He asked playfully, winking at her with his eyes.

Groaning, Marinette busied herself with packing up the first aid kit they had used to patch up her finger. She could hear him chuckling to himself as she finished up.

"Well, it's getting late, little lady. I should head home." Cat Noir said as he moved towards the porch door. Nodding, Marinette followed him only stopping as he turned on the stairs leading to her porch door, gazing into her eyes.

"Think about what I said, okay? You only live once…" He said intently, giving her an equally intent look. Not really able to answer him, Marinette nodded and waved him off. Looking satisfied, he nodded back at her and climbed out onto the porch. Marinette looked out onto the porch watching Cat Noir as he took out his stick, extended it and jumped off her rooftop, disappearing into the distance.

* * *

_**Words from the writer**_

I hope you guys enjoy reading this, as much as I enjoy writing it. I am sorry if I am a little slow writing, but life just gets in the way sometimes.

Happy reading!

Sincerely,

Bellama


	3. Chapter 3

**Miracles of Miraculous**

A Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir FanFic Story

_**Chapter 3**_

_Marinette's Room - Early Morning_

"Oh no… Marinette, please turn off that noise!" Tikki's voice begged. The sound of Marinette's alarm blaring around her, as she opened her eyes to see Tikki holding her non-existent ears. Grabbing her phone, Marinette quickly turned off her alarm. Tikki sighed contentedly, getting comfortable again. Turning in bed so she was lying on her back, Marinette stretched her body. Letting her muscles and brain wake up, yawning as she did.

Smacking her lips, she looked up at the ceiling, contemplating the night before. The conversation with Cat Noir had turned odd, to put it lightly. But the dream she had, now that was even weirder. She'd dreamt she was in a ballroom, dressed in a red and black spotted ballgown, wearing a mask, not unlike her own Ladybug mask. And she had danced with a man dressed in an all-black tuxedo, wearing a black mask. Much like Cat Noir. While dancing he had purred slightly and held her close, letting the music carry them through a waltz kind of dance. A nice dream, until the man had dipped her in a dancing move. And kissed her. Just thinking about it made Marinette's cheeks go burning hot as she no doubt blushed. The man had grinned at her in the dream, and she had smiled back. The room had been filled with people, but she had, had only eyes for him. After the music stopped, he had guided her to a dark corner of the place they were. And the make-out session that had started then was nothing she had ever experienced before.

The kissing had gone from normal, too hot, to burning hot passion. Quickly. Hands going everywhere, caressing every inch of each other almost. It had been hot, breathlessly hot. Marinette had dreamed of kissing Adrien before, but this was something else entirely. And it hadn't been Adrien in the dream, it had looked more like Cat Noir. But it hadn't been him, at least not the Cat Noir she knew. Shaking her head, she attempted to get out of bed. _My imagination must be running away with me, dreaming of weird scenes and… scorching hot make-out sessions with a random guy, _Marinette thought as she climbed down the ladder from her bed.

"Marinette, what are you doing? It's Saturday!" Tikki said, flying down from the bed area of Marinette's room to fly in front of her face. "We can finally sleep in today, why are you getting up?" Tikki asked in confusion.

"Well… I…" Too embarrassed to say she couldn't sleep because of her weird dream, Marinette thought of something else to say quickly. "I'm hungry! So… going to get food."

"Okay…" Tikki said, looking a little unsure. Eyeing Marinette thoughtfully.

"Okay… so, going to go get some breakfast. I'll bring you a macaron if I see some," Marinette said, giving Tikki a wink. At the mention of macaron, Tikki beamed.

"Oh! Yes please, Marinette!" Tikki chirped happily. Tikki had the biggest sweet tooth Marinette had ever seen. Macaron being her all-time favourite sweet, or snack. So much so, Marinette even baked power-up macarons for Tikki when Master Fu gave here some potions to use in emergencies where they needed different abilities.

Down at the kitchen area of the house, it was quiet, but Marinette could hear her parents down at the bakery. Up early every day to bake fresh goods to sell. Usually, her mother would come upstairs and eat breakfast with Marinette later in the morning, knowing when she would usually get up on the weekend. But since Marinette was up so early today, both her parents were still baking. Perusing the kitchen, Marinette found some food for herself. Not really hungry, just something she told Tikki to avoid telling her more than she wanted to she only took a little food to eat. Not her usual portion. Finding some macarons in the cupboard, Marinette was satisfied with her haul.

"Macarons in the morning? You really have a bad sweet tooth, Marinette." Her mother's voice sounded amused, turning, Marinette found her mother standing in the doorway leading to the stairwell that goes down to the bakery.

"Hi, mom," Marinette said innocently. Her mother walked towards her with a smile, giving her a kiss on the forehead when she stood right in front of Marinette. Carefully avoiding Marinette's food, so as to not spill it on the floor.

"Good morning sweetheart, sleep well?" Her mother asked, smiling at her daughter warmly.

"Good morning, mom. And yes, I did… like a rock," Marinette replied. It wasn't a lie, she had slept quite good actually, it was just the dream that had been weird.

"Oh good, I was starting to wonder since you were up so early. Usually, you won't be up until… at least nine or ten o'clock on the weekend." Marinette's mother said, sounding confused.

"Oh… Uhm, I was hungry." Marinette said, remembering what she had told Tikki as well.

"Ah, of course. Well, eat up my dear. Do you have any plans today? Going out with your friends today maybe?" Marinette's mother asked curiously.

"I do have plans with Alya today, we wanted to see the new movie that just came out," Marinette replied truthfully. She and Alya didn't get to spend a lot of time together lately, High School and extracurricular activities getting in the way. Not to mention Marinette's superhero duties. But Alya didn't know about that part, Marinette usually just blamed it on other stuff. Chores and her hobby was great excuses for being either late or not showing up. Of course, Alya had used the same excuses on several occasions whenever she had needed the help from Rena Rouge. Alya's superhero name. And of course, Alya does have a boyfriend, often she wanted to spend time with him as well. Marinette had a full understanding of that, if she had, had a boyfriend she would have wanted to do the same.

"Oh that's wonderful, say 'Hi' to Alya for me. And tell her she can come over for dinner anytime, even bring her boyfriend if she wants to!" Marinette's mom said, hinting to the fact she hasn't seen Alya in a while. Marinette's mom picked up a box from the kitchen, waved at Marinette before she disappeared downstairs again. Sighing, Marinette went back up to her room with her food in hand. Once there, she gave the two macarons she pillaged from the kitchen to Tikki and sat down at her desk to eat her food.

_Adrien's Room - Early Morning_

The knock on his door woke him up suddenly, sitting up in his bed abruptly Adrien looked at the door in question in confusion.

"Yes?" His voice was gravely from sleep. Swallowing, he tried again. "Yes?" He asked louder this time.

"Your father and I will be going out today, and will not be back until late. You will need to dine alone until then, and your father asked me to remind you to practice your piano skills today." Nathalie's voice sounded from behind the door. Her serious tone coming through loud and clear.

"Alright… see you later today then." Adrien yelled out groggily. A shuffling sound came from the door, a sure sign that Nathalie walked away from it to do… whatever it was she was going to do with his father. Dining alone was nothing new to Adrien, his father had been mostly absent, to say the least, these last few years anyway. He had not been shocked to learn it would be the same today as ever, at least with Nathalie out it would be easier to sneak out. Not that it was ever difficult, being a superhero who could jump out of the window made things like that way easier.

Plagg started to groan as he tossed around on Adrien's pillow, making Adrien smile. Leaning back against the wall at the head of his bed, Adrien sighed. He had hoped to sleep in today but looking at the clock on his nightstand, he realised that he had been roused from sleep early. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head backwards. Seven thirty-six in the morning, and now wide awake thanks to Nathalie waking him. '_Great'_, Adrien thought. Letting his mind wander, it went straight to the conversation he had with Marinette the night before. '_She loves me…_' He thought, thinking about how she admitted it to him. Mind, she didn't know she had admitted it to _him,_ Adrien, but to Cat Noir. What would he do if she decided to confess to him? Reject her? He was sure if not for his feelings for Ladybug, Marinette would have been the girl he would have fallen for. Her compassion, the way she used to stutter when nervous, the way she blushed, how she always stood up for her friends and had their backs no matter what. Marinette is amazing, which is one of the reasons Adrien always sought her company after patrols. It had become a regular thing after a while. It had started with him checking if she was either on her balcony or if her lights were on in her room if lights were off he wouldn't disturb her of course. But if she was either on the balcony or if she didn't seem to busy in her room he would swoop by and say 'Hello'. She didn't seem to mind, it looked mostly like she enjoyed his company as much as he enjoyed hers.

But this kind of changed things… Or did they? Adrien meant the words he had said to Marinette, things didn't have to get awkward just because one person has feelings for the other. He _had_ told her to tell the guy anyway… He just hadn't thought that guy would be _him_. Sighing, Adrien let his hand drag his hair back from his eyes, his head thunking lightly on the wall behind him as he leaned back. Plagg had fallen asleep again, his soft snoring all the sound Adrien could hear from the tiny creature. Turning his head away from Plagg, Adrien looked at his computer. On it, he knew would be a picture of Ladybug as his screen saver and background. Everything would have been so much easier if he wasn't so in love with Ladybug, he could move on with his life. Maybe even had a girlfriend by now… Unbidden, a scene of Marinette with her arms around him as he bent down to kiss her crept into his mind. Shaking his head fiercely, Adrien dispelled the thought from his mind. 'No! No, no… She smelled unbelievably good but you're in love with Ladybug, no ogling other women… or daydreaming about them either!' Adrien thought to himself sternly. And she had, Marinette's scent had filled his nose for a brief moment as he had held her in his arms. Amazing wasn't the word, sweet and feminine with a hint of something fruity, like strawberries. Her scent was intoxicating, and having her in his arms had never felt so good before. He couldn't remember how long ago he had held her, he must have once or twice while saving her from akumas a few years back. But yesterday… He hadn't wanted to let go.

"Wow, you look miserable…" Plagg's voice came from Adrien's left, turning his head he looked at the newly awake kwami. Plagg's eyes looked tired, and he yawned slightly as he stretched his small arms.

"Thanks… Can always count on your blunt honesty." Adrien said, chuckling.

"What's plaguing your mind, Adrien? Is it what Marinette said yesterday?" Plagg asked curiously, his attention oddly enough fixed on Adrien for once.

"How'd you guess?" Adrien asked sarcastically, sighing he added; "Yes… how can I not? All these years and she hasn't said one peep about being in love with me… And the way she said it… Plagg, it's like the feelings I have for Ladybug. I could see it in her eyes, she has real and genuine feelings for me. Me!" Adrien ranted. Looking at Plagg, he looked almost thoughtful as Adrien finished talking.

"Well… why not _try _to date her? I mean, Ladybug isn't giving you the time of day anyway…" Plagg said thoughtfully, giving Adrien a curious look. "Who knows… Maybe you fall in love with her instead. And then you can actually have a girlfriend, like a _normal _teenager!" Plagg added, making Adrien want to laugh.

"You saying I'm not normal, Plagg?" Adrien asked, chuckling.

"I'm saying… you have never had a girlfriend. Young healthy guy like you, people will start to notice. Maybe Marinette could be useful in more ways than one, and, hey! Maybe you can be _happy _to boot, and not so damn lonely!" Plagg insisted. Plagg usually had eccentric ideas, but this idea was a little odd, to say the least.

"So… you're saying when and if she confesses to me… I accept her feelings and _lie_ to her? Tell her 'Oh yeah sure, Marinette. I got feelings for you too!'" Adrien said, making a weird voice as he mimicked himself talking to Marinette.

"Would you be lying though? You have only ever sniffed one person before… and that was Ladybug." Plagg said, crossing his arms over his chest. A smirk on his face, as he no doubt thought he was being really smart right now.

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked, obviously knowing what Plagg was talking about but he didn't want to admit it. At least not to Plagg.

"I _mean_… You have only sniffed two girls in your life. And both are attractive females, whom you have shown interest in. So… I think you should give Marinette a chance!" Plagg said, waving his little arms around to emphasize his words. Adrien thought about it, and Plagg _was _right. A few years back, when he and Ladybug first started to fight akumas together he had taken a swift sniff at her shoulder. He hadn't gotten much sense of smell from her, most likely her super suit blocked it. But she easily got him to purr, even when she had crashed into him by accident. And that had never happened before… except. Well, yesterday. When hugging Marinette, it had taken every bit of self-control he Adrien had. Not to purr. He hadn't thought about it then, but… Maybe Plagg was right.

"How can I have a girlfriend, Plagg? I'm Cat Noir, what if something happens while I'm on a date with her, then I have to leave her in the middle of it all… I don't know if I could do this to her…" Adrien said, his voice sad.

"Somehow… I don't think she would mind so much. She would finally be with you, her long-time crush!" Plagg said enthusiastically.

"Didn't you hear her yesterday? It's not a crush, Plagg…"

"All the more reason… To… Take… A… Leap!" Plagg said, emphasising the last words loudly.

Sighing again, Adrien closed his eyes. Taking a leap of faith didn't sound to bad right about now, maybe he should. Maybe for once… he would have someone to always be with. Marinette would have to confess to him first, or else he would have some serious explaining to do.

But maybe he should…

_Paris - Mayor Andrè Bourgeois's Office_

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Marinette (currently, Ladybug) yelled out, at the top of her lungs as she threw the item she and Cat Noir had used to defeat the newest akuma attack. One poor employee had gotten fed up by Mayor Bourgeois, and decided to wreak havoc on the obnoxious man after becoming akumatized by Hawk Moth. Looking around, broken glass, walls and other things were quickly fixed around them as her superpower swept across the office around them and further into the building and outside. Everything going back to how it once was.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Cat Noir said in chorus, as they did their traditional fist-bump.

The sound of a groan behind them, made Cat Noir and Marinette turn around.

Now looking as he was supposed to, Sean, the Mayor's employee got up on his feet quickly. A little wobbly and disoriented, but he managed. The Mayor was nowhere to be seen, of course, she and Cat Noir had hidden him in the sewers. The last place anyone would look for him.

"Where… where am I? How'd I get here?" The confused look Sean was giving her and Cat Noir tore at Marinette, every time. Stripped of all memory from what happened, the akumatized victims never remembered what they had done and they were left with a gaping hole of confusion.

"You were akumatized, everything is fine now," Marinette said, trying to console the poor man.

"Akumatized?! Oh, no!" Sean said and ran off before Marinette and Cat Noir could stop him.

"Oh well… I guess that's our job done for the day." Cat Noir said, chirpily. Looking at him, he seemed his flirty and cocky self. But sometimes he would look away from her, Ladybug, and sigh.

"Yeah, great teamwork as always Cat… Noir…" Marinette faltered in her words, as Cat Noir turned away again. His gaze going out to the view from the window, overlooking the city.

"Hey… everything okay in there?" Marinette asked, taking a step closer to him. Cat Noir turned his head slightly towards Marinette, he smiled at her giving her a wink.

"Of course it is M'lady," he said before turning again to look out the window. "Just thinking…" he added, his face going uncharacteristically serious.

"About…?" Marinette asked, curious despite herself. They didn't have much time, the sound of their miraculouses ticking away on time. Her weird admission to him about her feelings for one, Adrien Agreste came to mind. Cat Noir sighed again before he turned fully to face her.

"About whether or not you will ever be mine…" Cat Noir's voice sounded serious, and his face showed Marinette the exact same. He was being sincere, big time.

"Cat Noir… I have told you this before… I am -" Marinette said before he interrupted her.

"In love with someone else, I know… And I would wait for the ends of the earth for you, but…"

His eyes grew sad and with a hint of something else… Loneliness, maybe?

"But I have started to get these feelings for another… and…" Looking intently into Marinette's eyes, he took a hold of her hand, cradling it into his bigger male hands. So warm…

"I need to know… Will there ever be anything between us? Or am I chasing a dream, and… letting go of happiness I could have had with someone else?" His words hit home with Marinette, all these years, had she been stringing him along? What had brought this on? Marinette's thoughts wandered rapidly in her mind, seeking answers to questions quickly developing in her mind.

"I don't think so Cat Noir… we're superheroes. We can't know each other's identities, it would be difficult for us to date, let alone have a relationship. Not to mention, I'm in love with someone else!" Marinette explained to him, for what felt like the one-hundredth time.

"I know… you say that, but you have never told me if this guy is your boyfriend or…" Cat Noir started, but Marinette interrupted him.

"Telling you who he is, or whether or not he is my boyfriend would be a hint to who I am! We can't know these things, like…" Marinette swallowed down the lump she had in her throat, "Like, I won't ask you who this girl is who's got you asking this question. I just hope that she treats you right, Cat Noir. And that she gives you what I can't…" Marinette said, sadness filling her eyes. Why she was sad, she didn't understand.

"Thanks, m'lady. I hope so to… and… I hope your guy does the same for you." Cat Noir said, giving Marinette/Ladybug a wink and a smile. But his eyes were sad. Marinette couldn't shake off the feeling that he just let go of something or someone, maybe he just gave up on her for good. That was a good thing. Then why was she so sad about it?

The sound of beeping from Cat Noir's ring rudely interrupted the silence between them, bursting into action. Cat Noir waved his signature farewell, and dashes off heading in the opposite direction from where Marinette/Ladybug went herself as she used her yoyo to hop from the office and away from the awkward and sad conversation with Cat Noir.

All but forgetting about Mayor Bourgeois in the sewers...

* * *

_**Words from the writer**_

I'm so sorry for taking so long to post this next chapter. Work and life have kind of gotten a little in the way, but I'm not giving up on this story. If anything, I am more motivated then ever to continue. I am curious to see what happens next myself, hehe.

Stay tuned!

A special thank you for all the people favouriting and following my fanfiction, I'm honoured!

Sincerely

Bellama


	4. Chapter 4

**Miracles of Miraculous**

A Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir FanFic Story

_**Chapter 4**_

_Paris Rooftops - Evening_

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Adrien/Cat Noir used his stick to jumping higher landing cat-like on any surface his feet could find. His mind was all a jumble as he landed on the ground in an ally, hidden from prying eyes.

"Claws in…" He said half-heartedly, his voice strained with the feelings boiling inside. Plagg came swishing out from his ring, as his super suit disappeared. Revealing his own denim jeans, a black t-shirt and white shirt. Leaning back towards the wall behind him, he closed his eyes and sighed. The conversation with Ladybug hadn't gone as he had hoped.

He had hoped she would see reason, that maybe him turning his eyes towards another girl would somehow wake her up and see that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. But he had been sorely disappointed, she had even encouraged him to find another girl. A girl that was not her…

"Conversation with Ladybug get you down, Adrien?" Plagg asked, his voice low and unlike him. It almost seemed like he was pitying Adrien…

"You could say that…" Adrien replied, opening his eyes to look at Plagg.

"Well… at least now you know she won't mind you going for… another girl… like… say… Marinette…" Plagg suggested, his smirk telling volumes.

"We'll see, Plagg… We'll see…" Adrien said, pushing himself off the wall he leaned against. Plagg hid inside Adrien's inner pocket as Adrien walked out of the hidden alleyway, making his way to where he had promised to meet Nino, his best friend.

It didn't take him long to find Nino, they were headed off to a movie. Giving his friend a hug, greeting him and apologizing for being late… again. Adrien was surprised to see Alya and Marinette coming out from the shop behind Nino. Nodding in the girls' direction, he said;

"Your girlfriend and Marinette coming with us?"

Nino turned around and waved at Alya and Marinette, the two best friends waved back. Marinette took one look at Adrien who now stood beside Nino, waving at them as well, and her cheeks went red instantly. The way she reacted made Adrien think back to all the other times he had met her, and the signs were all there. 'Gods… how blind have I been?!' He thought as he smiled at Marinette.

"Huh? No, the girls are going to go watch another movie, some weird chick flick Alya has been wanting to see. And besides…" Nino smiled at his girlfriend, Alya, before he embraced her when she and Marinette came up to him and Adrien. "They wanted some girl time. Right, Alya?" He finished while letting go of Alya, who smiled at him while holding her popcorn in one hand.

"Right, hon. Just came by to say 'Hello'" Alya said, giving Adrien a quick friendly hug as she carefully balanced her popcorn. Marinette gave Nino a friendly hug as she too balanced her own popcorn carefully, turning to face Adrien she said a quick 'Hello' before her face went completely red and gave him to, a hug. Adrien's heart stopped for a beat as she did, hugging her back he tried to calm down. 'Marinette doesn't know that you know she likes you, so _calm down _already!' Adrien reprimanded himself internally.

"Well, we better be going… _Someone_ was late again, and we barely had time to get popcorn. So we should dash to our movie…" Alya said quickly, before giving her boyfriend Nino a peck on the cheek, and dashed ahead to the room where their movie was going to go on. Marinette gave both Adrien and Nino a heartwarming smile before she to dashed after her friend. Leaving both guys alone in the lobby area of the cinema.

"Dude… you and Marinette. Always late, you two were made for each other!" Nino said jokingly, slapping Adrien lightly on the shoulder before laughing at his own joke.

"Really? You think so?" Adrien asked, taking a small chance to get something out of his friend Nino. If anything, he has probably known for years, but Alya must have sworn him to secrecy.

At his question, Nino stopped laughing, a shocked expression slapped on his face.

"I… uh, well yes… I mean… She's a nice girl, you know." Nino started carefully, eyeing Adrien with an unsure gaze.

"I always thought Marinette a really nice girl too, beautiful, intelligent, resourceful, strong-willed… Adorable when she blushes…" Adrien said, turning towards the direction the girls had disappeared. Eyeing his best friend carefully from the corner of his eye.

"But… a girl like that has to have many suitors… And probably already has a boyfriend, right?" Adrien said, choosing his words carefully.

"Wait… what? No, she's in l… I mean… Uhm, she… Uh… Not from what Alya has told me no…" Nino said, stumbling over his words nervously. So he did know, of course, he did.

"No boyfriend? Why not?!" Adrien asked, acting shocked.

"Well…" Nino said, looking like he was thinking about what to say next. "She has this guy she likes…" He added, scratching the back of his head nervously with one hand.

"Oh, really? Who?" Adrien asked genuinely interested. 'So close, come on buddy. Spill the beans…' Adrien thought to himself.

"Oh come on man, that's not my place to say," Nino said, obviously hiding something from Adrien. And if it hadn't been for Marinette's own blunder to Cat Noir last night he probably wouldn't have noticed it.

"What? Keeping secrets from me Nino? That's not like you, am I not your best friend after all? Besides, who would I tell?!" Adrien teased Nino, the poor guy was nervously scratching the back of his head now.

"Oh come on, Alya would kill me if I said anything, and you know it!" Nino said, his hand stopped scratching the back of his head, finally.

"What? Is it someone we know? Like, is it Kim?" Adrien asked as they made their way slowly to the theatre where their movie was going to be shown.

"Kim!? Ha! Don't make me laugh, Marinette doesn't go for the jock type. She's more for the…" Nino looked at Adrien for a moment, as if contemplating what to say next. "Anyway, never mind it. If you want to know who she likes, ask her yourself!" Nino said waving the conversation off with his free hand. They entered the theatre, the big screen was still showing advertised short films still. They quickly found the row of seats where their ticket indicated and started to search for their seats.

"I can't just randomly go up to Marinette and ask her what guy she likes, come on Nino!" Adrien replied, after a moment as they sat down at their designated seats from the tickets. Nino sighed as he got comfortable in his own seat beside Adrien, looking almost like he was going to give up.

"Dude, it's not really my secret to tell…" Nino said finally after being silent for a small while.

"Yeah I know, but you got me curious now. Besides, I'd love to know what kind of guy a girl like Marinette would go for…" Adrien pretended like he was thinking about his words before he continued; "If I knew what kind of guy she liked, or who… Maybe… do you think _I_ would have a chance, maybe?" Adrien said, looking as innocent as possible. His friend's face looked completely dumbfounded when Adrien finished his question as if the words hadn't really landed into his brain yet. After a small eternity, Nino finally shook his head with realisation.

"Wait a minute… You _like _Marinette!?" Nino asked Adrien in shock. Adrien shrugged his shoulders, pretending to look at the screen in front of them.

"I mean, I am interested yes. Who wouldn't be…" Adrien said, but before he could say anything else he was interrupted by Nino doing a whooping sound.

"Dude! That's perfect! You two would be great together! You should tell her exactly what you feel…" Nino said but stopped when Adrien shook his head.

"But you said she has a guy she likes, what if she…" Adrien started, but Nino waved his hands in a stop motion before Adrien.

"Hold it, hold it! I know for a fact she would never say no to you… cause…" Nino hesitated, "Dude… Adrien, the guy she likes is _you_."

Even though Adrien had already heard this from Marinette herself while he was Cat Noir, his heart still skipped a beat hearing it from his best friend. So he did know. Who else knew? Adrien pretended to be shocked, giving his friend his best 'Holy shit'-face.

"What? Me!? You… What? She likes me?" Adrien huffed, "Why didn't you tell me, Nino!?" Adrien asked his friend incredulously.

"Dude, it wasn't exactly my secret to tell… Alya has sworn me to secrecy…" Nino's face went pale. "Dude, you can't tell Alya or Marinette I told you! Alya will kill me… or Marinette will… or they both will!" Nino begged, his hand going to Adrien's shoulder in a pleading gesture. Adrien smiled at his friend, nodding in understanding.

"Of course I won't… but… I can't let this just go by, Nino. I got to talk to her now… but, how do I tell her how I feel?" Adrien asked.

"Why not just confess to her, or… maybe ask her out on a date?" Nino suggested. A date wasn't a bad idea, now that he had gotten the confirmation he needed from Nino, Adrien could move forward with Marinette. At least now he wouldn't be suspected as Cat Noir from Marinette for knowing, in case she asked him who told him about her feelings. But if Adrien could help it, he wouldn't tell her anything about his sources, besides, she didn't need to know that he knew.

"Thanks, Nino, especially for telling me. Now I might pick up the courage to ask her out on a date…" Adrien said. The room fell into darkness and the other people around them went silent as the movie started. Nino and Adrien fist-bumped, as understanding and mutual agreement, flowed through the two best friends. After years of knowing each other, the two didn't always need words to know what the other was thinking.

As the movie played on the big screen, Adrien thought about Marinette. How should he tell her, and where would he take her out on a date?

_Françoise Dupont High School - Monday Morning_

"Hey, girl!" Alya yelled out across the school steps, making Marinette look up from her grumbling thoughts. Again she had been up late, fighting akumas all weekend. Barely getting any sleep, both she and Cat Noir had been so tired. They had even had to ask for help from Rena Rouge, Carapace and even Queen Bee. First being interrupted on her girls night out with Alya, when one of the ticket personnel at the movie theatre had been akumatized. And then later that night, a little girl had been akumatized after she had argued with her mother about not wanting to go to bed. And then another one on Sunday evening… Must have been a record weekend for Hawk Moth. Electrolyzer had been an especially tricky one since he could electroshock anyone he shot at, making people go rigid in shock. Marinette's hand was still numb from the feel of the shock it had gotten from the fight, she had needed a lot of help with that one. Poor Cat Noir had gotten a shock in the back, it had been a miracle he was even able to move. Luckily, with Carapace's shield, they had been protected from the awful electric shocks. And with Queen Bee's venom, they had been able to immobilize their target. Electrolyzer had been crazy strong, martial arts and tactically able wasn't even the beginning of it. He had been dangerous, but they had prevailed and won the day, again.

If these akumatizations kept happening at this rate, Marinette would have to ask Master Fu about leaving the other miraculous' with her friends permanently. At least so they could be ready, and not need her to come to them every time they were near an akuma. Even though she needed to be there to capture the akuma, at least they would be able to fight until she got there. Marinette smiled at Alya, giving her best friend a big hug.

"Morning Alya, chirpy as ever today, huh?" Marinette teased.

"You know it, girl!" Alya said, giving Marinette another squeeze before letting her go to walk inside the school building. Marinette walked beside Alya, chatting about the weekend and the adventures of Ladybug, Rena Rouge and the other superheroes. Pretending to not be Ladybug had become second nature to Marinette, and Alya was really good at pretending not to be Rena Rouge. It was only Chloè who was bad with the whole pretending not to be Queen Bee, mostly because her first transformation was in front of a whole bunch of people. Everyone knew she was Queen Bee. But Nino being Carapace was secret, and only one person knew his secret identity, and that was Alya. But she had figured it out from day one, Nino wasn't a very good actor. And Alya knew him, through and through. But of course, Marinette knew them all, since she had been the one to give them their miraculous' in the first place. Poor Cat Noir had been a little miffed out when he figured out Ladybug knew them all, and he had to be kept in the dark. But it was safer this way, if one of them got captured then Hawk Moth could use one to get to the others while they were weak and unknowing. It just couldn't happen, and he now knew there are other miraculous in the city. It wasn't exactly a secret what Hawk Moth wanted, Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous'. And getting the others would only give him more power.

Wrapped up in conversation with Alya, Marinette didn't notice the person walking before her.

"Oof!" Marinette heard as she crashed into a warm male embrace before they both tumbled to the floor. Gathering her wits about her, Marinette looked up at the person she had literally just ended up on top of… Adrien.

"You okay there, Marinette?" Adrien asked while smiling at her. Marinette could feel her heart racing as she realised she was sitting on top of Adrien Agreste, his scent and warm body filling her senses. Making it very difficult to think, or even breath!

"Marinette?" Adrien prompted her when she didn't answer him. Shaking her head, trying to get to her senses she hurriedly got to her feet.

"I.. I'm fine!" She squealed as she managed to get up, reaching out a hand to help Adrien off the floor with a smile. He looked at her outstretched hand for a moment before grabbing it, giving her a nod in thanks.

"Well, as long as your fine. Don't want you getting hurt is all…" Adrien said as he to got up on his feet. Towering over Marinette, making her feel feminine and small. '_Gods, he really does smell amazing…_' Marinette thought as she looked up into his eyes.

"Well… thank you for breaking my fall…" Marinette said dreamily as she stared up at him. "And sorry for walking into you. I should really watch where I'm going." She said, looking away ashamed when she apologised. Being a clutz had its disadvantages. Before Marinette could apologise again, Adrien chuckled.

"That's alright, I actually wanted to talk to you about something Marinette," Adrien said, making Marinette's heart race even more. If she had thought it was beating hard and fast before, it was way worse now. She could swear it was trying to beat right out of her chest.

"T-t...talk to me?" Marinette asked, she usually didn't stutter anymore when talking to Adrien. But when she got nervous like she was now, the stuttering came back. At least she wasn't saying weird things anymore, she had managed to get a lid on that.

"Yeah, maybe not right now, since we got to get to class. But if you're free later, would you mind meeting up with me outside?" Adrien asked, his eyes almost looked pleading. Now Marinette's heart was doing flip-flops in her chest.

"S-s-s...sure!" Marinette managed to say, giving him a nervous smile.

"Thanks, I'll see you in class!" Adrien said before walking past her, to greet his best friend Nino who had just arrived. Marinette was still shocked as the bell for class rang, if not for Alya dragging her along she was sure she would have been late for class. '_What did Adrien want to talk to her about_?' Marinette thought as she sat down at her desk in the class. Miss Bustier, their teacher, started the name call, crossing off people on her list as everyone called out "_Present_!" Meanwhile, Alya grilled Marinette about what Adrien wanted to talk to Marinette about.

"I don't know Alya!" Marinette whispered as low she could, trying to make it so no one could hear their conversation.

"You have no idea? None at all?" Alya whispered back incredulously.

"None!" Marinette replied in the same whispered tone. When Miss Bustier gave the two of them a sharp look, they stopped whispering between them. Getting a warm smile from their teacher. Miss Bustier was a loving teacher, it was not difficult to respect and listen to her. All her students always wanted to do their best in her class, especially when she encouraged them. So when she asked for silence while she talked, Marinette followed through of course.

The school day went by quickly, oddly enough. Even when looking forward to her meet up with Adrien later, the hours ticked by confusingly fast. So when it was finally lunch hour, Marinette sat with her friends to eat. Noticing the boys were not present at all.

"Where're the boys? Nino, Kim, Max and the others?" Marinette asked, deliberately not mentioning Adrien. Alya looked around the cafeteria and shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe they're eating somewhere else? Aren't you meeting Adrien soon? We have a free period now after lunch…" Alya asked, giving Marinette '_the look_' again.

"Oh… uh… Maybe? Probably? I forgot to ask what time to meet him…" Marinette said. '_Not to mention where_!' She thought, scolding herself for not thinking about that sooner.

"Girl, do you _ever _learn?" Alya said, rolling her eyes at Marinette before laughing at her. The two friends ate their food and talked for a while longer, until Nino, Alya's boyfriend came into the cafeteria. Seeing the two girls, he walked to them quickly. Greeting his girlfriend first with a sweet peck on the mouth, he sat down beside Alya and smiled at Marinette.

"Hey, Marinette. Adrien wanted to talk to you, he's at the big willow tree outside. He told me if I saw you, ask you to meet him there when you're done eating." Nino explained. Alya turned to Marinette and gave her a suggesting wink.

"Good luck, girl," Alya said before Marinette got up, grabbing her plate of food and tossed it in the recycling bin. Making her way out of the cafeteria, not noticing the eyes following her as she walked out the door. Or at least ignoring them.

Making her way out of the school, she walked out of the backdoor. Usually, they didn't use this door, but it was the quickest way to get to the big tree at the back of the school. Reaching her destination she noticed Adrien wasn't there, looking around he was nowhere to be found for now. 'Maybe he went to get something... Or maybe Nino was wrong about the time?' Marinette thought, sitting down with her back against the trunk of the tree she leaned back and tried to relax. Taking out one of the books she was using for her History Project, she made everything ready so she could study for the free period. She and Alya usually sat outside on nice days like this during free periods, studying or talking. She might as well make use of her time as she waited for Adrien. As if thinking of him somehow summoned him, a shadow of a silhouette covered Marinette's history book. Looking up she saw it was Adrien, smiling down at her with his very, very handsome smile. If she wasn't already sitting down she would probably have gone weak in the knees… who was she kidding? She _was_ weak in the knees, him just smiling at her made her swoon and melt. She really was head over heels in love with him…

* * *

_**Words from the writer**_

Thank you so much for reading my fanfic guys, it makes writing this all the more fun! And thank you, for your kind reviews!

Sincerely

Bellama


	5. Chapter 5

**Miracles of Miraculous**

A Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir FanFic Story

_**Chapter 5**_

_Outside Françoise Dupont High School - Monday, lunch hour._

"Hey Marinette, did you wait long?" Adrien asked, sitting down beside her. Leaning his back against the tree as well.

"Not at all," she responded giving him a big smile.

"Oh good… Chloè saw me, so I had to distract her and get her and Sabrina to go somewhere else. I kind of wanted to talk to you alone you see…" Adrien explained, making Marinette's heart race in her chest. '_He wanted to talk to me alone…_? _Wait… what_!?' Marinette thought, her mind going completely blank.

"You see, Marinette… I… Uhm…" Adrien hesitated. Sighing, he closed his eyes sat up straighter and looked straight into Marinette's eyes.

"Marinette…" Her name was a whisper on his lips, taking her hands in his he sat so he was sitting on the ground right in front of her now.

"You are the most caring and wonderful person I know… Whenever I think of you, you make me smile and my heart warms just thinking of your smile…" Marinette could feel her cheeks heating up, she must be as red as a tomato by now. Her heart just about ready to take a leap out of her chest, and do a hoopla dance. That, or she was about to burst into flames…

"You have always fascinated me, but lately… I can't stop thinking about you… I…" Adrien inched a little closer to her, staring deeply into her eyes.

"I like you, Marinette… I think… I always have…" Adrien whispered, his lips inches away from her own. Marinette's mind went blank, staring into Adrien's green eyes she blinked. And blinked again, trying to process what he had just told her…

"You… _what_?" Marinette asked in shock, not quite processing what had just happened.

"I _like_ you… And I want to ask you on a date." Adrien clarified a smirk on his lips as amusement spread across his face. Complete shock at his words made Marinette go speechless… almost.

"Oh, haha, very funny. Did Alya put you up to this?" Marinette asked, trying to find some sort of reason for him to suddenly say this to her.

"No, I really like you, Marinette…" Adrien said, chuckling.

"Ha… huh?" Marinette was about to laugh, but then stopped as she realized what he had just told her. Could it really be true? Was her dream finally happening?

"You… _like_ me!? _Me_?!" Marinette asked Adrien, shock in her voice as his words finally sunk in.

"Yes!" Adrien replied, smiling.

"W… _why_!?" Marinette realised she had asked a stupid question, but somehow she still wasn't able to believe it. Even though this was words she had long hoped for.

"Is it really so hard to believe?" Adrien said, chuckling a little as he tucked some hair behind Marinette's ear in a gentle gesture. Melting Marinette completely.

"I… yes!" Marinette replied after a moment, getting sidetracked by Adrien's hand cupping her cheek.

"You're amazing Marinette…" Adrien's words pulled at Marinette, it really had happened. "And I understand if you don't have feelings for me or…" Adrien started, snapping Marinette back to attention.

"What? No… nonononononono!" Marinette chanted the word 'No' quickly, waving her hands at Adrien while shaking her head.

"I mean… No… yes… no…" Marinette sighed, taking a deep breath to collect her thoughts she closed her eyes and took another deep breath. She opened her eyes again, looking Adrien straight in the eyes and said;

"Let me rephrase that, please…" Marinette said, taking a deep breath before continuing. She could almost feel Adrien's attention solely on her. "I have been in love with you since you gave me that umbrella several years ago, Adrien…" Marinette smiled as unspilled tears of joy filled her eyes. "You have no idea, how long I have wanted to tell you that." Marinette took a ragged deep breath, trying to control herself, while Adrien grinned at her.

"Really? Truly?" Adrien asked with surprise written in his eyes, taking her hands in his again.

"Gods, yes… I never thought you would… I mean, for me…" Marinette stumbled over her words again, her feelings bursting through the walls she had put up a long time ago.

"Never would have feelings for you?" Adrien asked, his eyes staring into Marinette's. She nodded, feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Well, I do… and I want to ask you out. Go on a date with me Marinette, tomorrow night." Adrien said, grinning at Marinette cockily.

"O...on a school night? Uhm, you sure?" Marinette replied nervously, her heart thumping hard against her chest. Probably about ready to break her ribcage.

"We're off on Wednesday, remember? No school. And I want to go on a date with you…" Adrien reminded her, his forehead leaning against her own. 'God he's so close… his lips… so close to mine,' Marinette thought, feeling his breath and heat close made her mind scramble.

"Will you, then?" Adrien asked, reminding Marinette she still hadn't given him an answer.

"Of course I will go on a date with you…" Marinette replied, smiling back at him. 'This is way better than any dreams I have ever had of this moment…' Marinette thought.

_Marinette's Bedroom - Evening_

"He asked you out!?" Alya's voice went uncharacteristically squeaky at the end of her question, making her sound even more shocked than she looked.

"About time!" Alya added, folding her arms together as she smiled at Marinette. The conversation between her and Adrien had been almost like a dream, Marinette was unsure if it even had been real. But when they had left the school he had called after her as she met up with Alya, saying he would pick her up at 7 o'clock tomorrow evening. Making all sorts of questions pop out of Alya's mouth, and Marinette had to then of course promise Alya she would spill everything on what had happened when they got home to Marinette's place. Where they currently were now, sitting on Marinette's chaise lounger facing each other as Marinette had explained what happened at school with her and Adrien. Thinking back on how Adrien had leaned his forehead against her own, smiling at her so warmly when she had said 'Yes' to go on a date with him, even now made Marinette's heart skip a beat.

"What do you mean, about time?" Marinette said, chuckling at Alya. She still hadn't been able to come down from her cloud nine high. 'Adrien _likes _me… has feelings for _me_!' She thought dreamily.

"Well considering how you have been in love with him forever, it was about time something happened! And you two are perfect for each other, girl!" Alya said, gesturing towards Marinette.

"I still can't believe it…" Marinette admitted breathlessly, and that was the truth.

"Well, believe it, girl. Even I heard him 'Hey Marinette! I'll pick you up at your place at 7 o'clock, be ready!' I thought I was hearing things!" Alya said, imitating Adrien's voice to the best if her ability. Making Marinette chuckle.

"You and me both!" Marinette replied, smiling at her friend.

Alya and Marinette talked for a while longer, working on some of their school work and planning Marinette's outfit for her date with Adrien the day after. Alya held a pink summer dress that Marinette had made a while back, with matching ballerina shoes to go perfectly to the outfit. A light blue cardigan completed it, the colours were perfect. The dress even more perfect, and it still fit Marinette to a T.

"That's perfect, you need to wear this for tomorrow. Do you want me to come over and help you with make-up and hair?" Alya asked Marinette, tucking away a wayward strand of Marinette's bangs. "I think you might look great with your hair down actually…" Alya said thoughtfully.

"Maybe, we'll see tomorrow. I'd love your help actually, you're always so good with this stuff… well, you also got more experience with dates then I do!" Marinette blabbered out, thinking of how Alya and her boyfriend Nino have been on tons of dates already.

"Then I will come home with you after school tomorrow, fix you up all pretty-like! You can count on me!" Alya said, giving Marinette her most confident pose, making Marinette smile.

"Thanks, Alya, I can always count on you" Marinette replied.

"You know it, girl!"

Alya left a little later, giving Marinette a quick hug goodbye she walked off in the direction where she lived. It was late, but Marinette wasn't worried. She knew that Nino was going to meet up with Alya right around the corner like he usually did. Always the protector. It was really sweet, how they had been together for years now, and they were still so in love.

Tikki came out of her hiding place, startling Marinette a little. Even though Marinette was used to Tikki's sudden appearances here and there, she sometimes was a little abrupt.

"This is so great Marinette! Does this mean you have a boyfriend now?" Tikki asked, her adorable voice sounded genuinely excited.

"Not yet, or well… I hope after we date a little we might become boyfriend and girlfriend. Only time will tell." Marinette explained. Tikki's face got a thoughtful expression, looking like she was really contemplating what Marinette had just said.

"I don't understand… when will you be boyfriend and girlfriend then?" Tikki asked curiously.

"Usually it's when you first kiss, sometimes a couple just agrees on it right then and there of course… but, Adrien and I didn't really say anything about it… so…" Marinette explained.

"You humans are so weird sometimes… So does that mean Adrien will kiss you on this date thing?" Tikki wondered, making Marinette's cheeks flush instant red. Just the thought of kissing Adrien made her heat up on the inside, she had dreamt of it so many times. But facing that it might become reality soon, it made the butterflies in her stomach go completely crazy!

"M-Maybe… Depends on what he's planning, I guess…" Marinette replied, swallowing a couple of times to give her dry throat some relief. Shaking her head, Marinette busied herself by pretending to look at the time.

"It's about time to meet Cat Noir for patrol soon…" Marinette noted, instantly her mind went to the conversation they had this weekend. It had been heart-wrenching, but for some reason, this time, it felt like he actually let go. For real.

"Do you think he will be mad?" Tikki asked, her eyes looking almost a little sad.

"No… I don't think so," Marinette replied thoughtfully. She was certain they could stay friends, especially since it seemed he had almost agreed. Not to mention, he had a new girl in his life.

"I think we'll be just fine, we're a team after all!" Marinette said confidently.

"If you say so!" Tikki said, her voice seeming a little more cheery this time.

"Let's go meet him! Tikki, spots on!" Marinette said, making Tikki giggle as she swirled around and disappearing into Marinette's earrings. Transforming quickly into Ladybug, Marinette launched quickly out of her window and swung herself through the city, heading to the usual meeting place to meet Cat Noir for patrol.

_Paris Rooftop - Evening_

It didn't take long for Marinette to get to the meeting spot, a rooftop on a high rise building near the Eiffel Tower. It gave them a good view of the city, and also privacy for them to talk strategy or plan for akuma attacks and such. It was almost a secret hideout, no one knew this spot was where they met. Only Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee knew. Mostly because they sometimes needed their help, and this place acted like a safe haven for them all.

Looking around her, Marinette could easily see she was alone. 'Cat Noir hasn't arrived yet…' She thought, taking out her Ladybug device to check the time. She was early, so that would explain why Cat Noir was not here yet. Marinette AKA Ladybug leaned back against a wall, letting her mind wander. She couldn't wait for tomorrow, nervousness and excitement battled together in her mind as she thought about the date with Adrien. Would she make a fool of herself? Would it be perfect? What was he planning? Lost in thought, Ladybug didn't even notice the silhouette of a shadow moving towards her in the dark.

"Why so serious, m'lady?" A sudden voice sounded abruptly in front of her, making her startle. But instead of screaming, or jumping to twenty feet in the air like she usually did, she grabbed the trespasser and shoved him against the wall, face first, with few but quick moves.

"Ompf!" The male voice breathed out. Recognition went through Ladybug, making her annoyed.

"Damnit kitty! Don't sneak up on people like that!" She said, releasing Cat Noir hurriedly. Allowing him to turn around, and dust himself off as the wall behind him was dirty with the dust from the city.

"I didn't sneak! For once." Cat Noir said nonchalantly, giving Ladybug a shrug and a familiar smirk. "Besides, didn't your mother teach you not to throw people against walls? That could actually hurt you know!" He continued, pretending to look wounded in the face. Although Ladybug could see he didn't even have a scratch on him.

"Calm down, Cat Noir. I wasn't even being rough… but you did startle me." She said, admitting to having been startled by his sudden appearance. Usually, she was very alert, especially when she was on duty.

"Wow… really? Something on your mind, Ladybug?" Cat Noir asked, instantly interested. She shook her head, giving him a smile.

"Nothing you need to worry about kitty, just stuff. Ready for patrol?" She asked, trying to deflect away from his question. Ladybug looked up at Cat Noir, he didn't seem very convinced. But after a while he seemed to give in, letting out a sigh as he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready," he said finally.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, they searched the city for anything abnormal. A small kitten had gotten stuck in a tree, but other than that the city was quiet this evening. Making Ladybug feel relieved, it meant an early night and some sleep sounded really good about now.

After a few hours, they made their way back to their meeting place. Landing softly on the rooftop, Ladybug turned to look at Cat Noir as he gracefully landed with a roll through the air before making a cat-like landing on the rooftop as well.

"It would seem it's quiet today, hopefully, it stays that way!" She said before thinking of it.

"Aw m'lady, don't jinx it!" Cat Noir said, giving her a crooked smile. Chuckling, Ladybug smiled back at him.

"If I did, then you can tell me 'I told you so" later!" She replied.

"Oh don't worry, I will. Count on it!" Cat Noir said, chuckling. "Hey! I confessed to that girl I like by the way!" Cat Noir suddenly said. Making Ladybug snap her head up, giving him a surprised look.

"Oh… how did it go?" A pang of jealousy went through her, making her confused. Ladybug quickly shook the feeling off, almost like stuffing an unwanted jacket into a box.

"Now now m'lady!" Cat Noir said with a teasing look in his eyes, that told her volumes. "I am not going to tell you anything, that goes against our rules!" His words rang true, but Ladybug couldn't help getting a little curious. She wanted to know who this girl was that got the great Cat Noir interested since the last girl he had interest in was none other than herself, Ladybug. But she couldn't help feeling relieved she wouldn't have to contend with his constant flirting, and advances. Especially now that she and Adrien might become a thing. Just the thought made her heart skip a beat, and her breath cut short.

"You're right, sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Ladybug replied, smiling at Cat Noir warmly. "I truly hope she treats you well though!"

"Thanks, m'lady. Means a lot to hear you say that." Cat Noir said, smiling back at her. It was a relief that they could talk about this, work together and still be friends. After their discussion the other day, Ladybug worried Cat Noir would become sulky or angry. But he seemed… happy, almost. Thrilled even.

"Take my advice though, maybe leave the cat puns alone? They can be a little… _much_ at times." Ladybug said jokingly, bumping Cat Noir on the arm lightly.

"Aw come on! My cat puns are the best!" Cat Noir replied, giving Ladybug his best pout. Ladybug shrugged, giving him a sideways glance.

"Up to you, but if she is like any other girl I have met. The cat puns will annoy her to no end!" She added, chuckling a little at Cat Noir's expression. He looked almost genuinely wounded.

"Low blow, m'lady!" He said, holding a hand to his heart.

They joked, throwing words at each other a little while before they decided that it was late enough that they could safely head home.

Ladybug landed soundlessly in her bedroom, looking around herself she noted the dress, shoes and accessories laid out ready for her date tomorrow.

"Spots off…" She said distractedly, instantly making her super suit disappear, and out came Tikki with a big smile.

"Seems like Cat Noir was in a good mood today!" She said excitedly.

"He really was, I have to admit. It made me happy to see him like that, I hope the girl he has chosen makes him happy." Marinette said, smiling at Tikki as she held out a hand for her to land in. Tikki smiled back warmly, settling down in Marinette's hand.

"Me too! He deserves happiness, and so do you!" Tikki said cheerfully.

"Awww, thanks Tikki!" Marinette said, giving Tikki a hug. Earning her a light chuckle from the little kwami. With any kind of luck, or cosmic fate or anything, her date tomorrow would go well!

* * *

_**Words from the writer**_

Thank you so much for your lovely reviews, it warms my heart immensely for your kind words.

I am truly sorry for not updating this chapter sooner, it has been in my mind for a while now to complete it. But life, unfortunately, got a little bit in the way, with me getting really sick and lying in bed most of the time. I had no energy to write.

But I am all better now, so expect the chapters to come out way quicker now!

Thank you so much for your patience, and for reading my FanFic!

Sincerely

Bellama


	6. Chapter 6

**Miracles of Miraculous**

A Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir FanFic Story

_**Chapter 6**_

_Marinette's Bedroom - Tuesday, Afternoon_

"That looks perfect, Marinette!" Alya said excitedly, her eyes beaming with equal excitement as Marinette twirled around to show her how she looked.

"You sure? I don't look weird or anything?" Marinette asked unsure, twirling this way and that to look at herself in the floor-length mirror in her room.

"Girl, you look absolutely gorgeous! Adrien's gonna drop his jaw when he sees you!" Alya said as she crossed her arms in front of her. Scowling at Marinette. "Or do you not trust your best friend's handiwork?" Alya added, lifting an eyebrow at Marinette.

"What? No! I trust you… I just…" Marinette looked at herself and sighed, she looked great, amazing even. She knew. Alya really knew how to do some styling, and with their combined efforts had made Marinette almost look like a proper lady. But she was so nervous, and the nervousness made her unsure of herself. '_Is Adrien really gonna like this_?' Marinette thought to herself, watching herself in the mirror.

She had let her hair down, it fell down around her shoulders like a shroud. Part of her hair was braided like a headband, giving her hair a very nice formal look. She wore a self-made cotton pink summer dress, that cascaded mid-way to her calves in beautiful creases at the double skirts. It was off the shoulders but she wore a light blue cardigan to protect her from the evening chill. She wore a matching pair of ballerina shoes that she had bought on a whim, intended for this very dress. Alya had helped her with the make-up, a light touch here and there to give her eyes that extra pop, and lips with a natural pink colour to give them some light gloss. Marinette felt beautiful, but she couldn't help the nervousness, or the butterflies flying around in her stomach frantically. She had, after all, dreamed of this moment for a long, long time.

"Marinette… you look beautiful! Any guy who sees you now would fall head over heels, especially Adrien!" Alya said, rolling her eyes at Marinette's unsureness. "Trust me, he is going to stop dead and see only you!"

Alya's words make Marinette feel a tiny bit better, she still felt nervous but she was no longer unsure of the dress and how she looked. She had to admit, Alya was right. Marinette turned to face her best friend, giving her a warm smile.

"Thanks, Alya, you're the best! And you always know how to make me feel better." Marinette said, turning to look at herself in the mirror again. "And you're right, I do look great!"

Alya inched closer, her hand falling gently on Marinette's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Not great, Marinette. Gorgeous!" Alya said as she gave Marinette a hug from behind. "He won't be able to keep his hands off you!" Alya added, giving Marinette a sly wink in the mirror.

"Alya… what are you impl…?" Marinette didn't get to finish her question, as the doorbell rang. Marinette's mother announced that Adrien, her date was here.

"Oh my god! He's here!" All the nervousness Marinette had been feeling all day just came back with a vengeance, making her hands shake and her breath hitching.

"Calm down, girl! You got this!"

Getting her purse Marinette looked nervously at her friend, who only gave Marinette a shooing gesture to walk down the stairs and greet her date. Sighing, Marinette proceeded to do just that.

She could hear Alya following her down the stairs, once down to the first floor she saw him.

He looked as handsome as ever, wearing a simple but formal black jacket, and matching pants. When he moved, turning towards Marinette, she could see he was wearing a white shirt underneath. He had gotten all dressed up for her, making Marinette even more nervous. He had mentioned at school today that it was a formal attire dinner. More than that, he would not say.

A camera flash briefly blinded Marinette, turning her head she saw her mother holding a camera. Gleeful as she continued to assault Marinette with click after click of another picture, a mother's happiness written all over her face.

"Smile to the camera, Marinette! You look so beautiful!" Marinette's mother said.

"She is, isn't she?" Alya agreed with Sabine, giving Marinette a comforting tap on the shoulder.

Marinette looked away from her mother and Alya, meeting Adrien's eyes. The expression he gave her, took her breath away. He looked awestruck, eyeing her from head to toe. When he met her eyes again, he smiled at her. Making Marinette feel like she was going to melt into a puddle right there, at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh honey, you look amazing!" Marinette's father said, "Just look at our daughter, Sabine!" Marinette's mother walked over to her father, one arm gliding into place behind his back.

"I know, Tom, dear." Marinette's mother said, her eyes glassy with unshed tears.

"Mom, dad… come on! I'm not going to prom or getting married or anything!" Marinette said, her cheeks burning hot red with embarrassment.

"Oh don't mind us… we're just being parents is all!" Marinette's mother said, grabbing onto her husband tighter. Almost like she needed some sort of moral support from him.

Ignoring her parents, Adrien took a step closer to Marinette. Their eyes still holding on to each other, the butterflies in Marinette's stomach were doing a big wild dance in her tummy now.

"Wow, Marinette…" He breathed out, making Marinette hold her own. "You look…"

Gesturing with his hands, Adrien seemed lost for words.

"Cat got your tongue, Adrien? _See_, told you he would dig it!" Alya said, hovering over Marinette's shoulder and poking her side jokingly. Adrien looked almost shocked at Alya's words but seemed to compose himself quickly before chuckling lightly and shrugged.

"Alya…" Marinette whispered through closed teeth, letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in.

"Well, my job here is done!" Alya said suddenly, grabbing her purse where she left it earlier and walking quickly to the door. "Thanks for the food Mister and Missus Dupain-Cheng!" Alya said, waving to Marinette's parents. She had eaten dinner here with them all, although Marinette hadn't eaten, she had kept them all company. Since everyone knew she was going out to dinner with Adrien, she had only eaten some vegetables.

"You're very welcome, Alya!" Marinette's mother said, waving and smiling at Alya. Before grabbing the doorknob, Alya turned to Marinette, giving her a mischievous smile.

"Have fun on your date, kiddos. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She said, opening the door before she winked at Marinette and walked out. Closing the door as she did.

"Well… Not so sure I liked the tone she said that in, but I hope you guys do have fun on your date!" Marinette's father said, crossing his arms he looked at Adrien with a strict aspect.

"That reminds me, have her home before eleven o'clock!" He continued in a stern voice, "and no funny business…"Before he was able to finish his sentence, making Marinette horrified with shock, Marinette's mother came to the rescue, grabbing hold of her father's shoulders, she started to lead him out of the hallway.

"Okay, Tom. Let's leave the kids alone, they'll be late for their dinner!" She said calmly, giving Marinette a wink as she kept leading Marinette's father into the bakery.

"But Sabine!" Marinette's father tried whining.

"_No_, Tom!" Marinette's mother replied strictly, quickly turning to face the two of them again, she said with a cheery voice; "Have fun you two! Home before eleven!" And Marinette's parents disappeared into the bakery, shutting the door behind them.

Horrified, petrified, aghast, shocked, Marinette turned slowly to face Adrien again, giving him an apologetic look.

"I am so sorry about this…" Marinette tried, but Adrien laughed as he shook his head.

"Don't be, you got great parents who love you very much. I think they're entitled to little embarrassing scenes during our lives, don't you?" He said, smiling at Marinette warmly. Making the butterflies in her stomach do backflips.

"Yeah, I guess," Marinette replied, returning the smile wholeheartedly.

"Ready to go, then?" Adrien said, giving her a playful smile before he held out a hand for her.

"Absolutely!" Marinette replied, a little too eagerly, earning her a chuckle from Adrien. Hurriedly she accepted his hand, it was warm and comforting. Looking into his eyes, Marinette's stomach butterflies stilled. The world stopped in that instance, Marinette was certain.

"Well then, let's go… my la… I mean, Marinette!" Adrien said, earning him a slightly confused furrow from Marinette. But she didn't say anything, he had been about to say something else, but corrected himself. Shaking her head, Marinette smiled at Adrien and let him lead her out the door, gently closing it before they walked to the awaiting car.

Only thing Marinette could think was 'Don't trip! Don't trip!' as she followed Adrien to the vehicle.

Marinette had tried several times to ask where they were going, but Adrien's lips had been sealed tight.

"It's a surprise," was the only thing he would say. And give her a sly smile whenever she sighed at him for not telling her anything. Her curiosity getting the better of her at every turn Adrien's bodyguard made the car take. The ride to their destination didn't take long, but they talked the entire ride anyway. They had always had a lot in common, so conversations between them had never been boring. This time they talked about the new game coming out Ultimate Mecha Strike V. They had both seen the trailer previews, looking forward to playing the game.

When the car suddenly stopped abruptly in front of a huge building, Marinette stopped mid-sentence.

"Thanks, G!" Adrien yelled out to his bodyguard, only getting a grunt back in reply. Opening the car door, he got out first and held out a hand to help Marinette out of the car. Smiling up at him, she accepted his hand, allowing him to gently help her out of the car.

"Wow!" Marinette said when she recognized where she was finally. Out of the confines of the car, Marinette looked around nervously. The restaurant was one of the most popular ones in the city of Paris, and famous for its great food and the beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower. Marinette had only seen pictures, never dreaming to even afford eating there. Chloè had, of course, bragged about eating there several times, and now apparently Marinette was going there for her first date with Adrien.

"We're eating here!?" Marinette asked, stunned. Adrien chuckled, still holding her hand he led the way through the doors of the building.

"Yes, we are." He said casually.

Marinette had no words, they walked through a great hall going straight to some elevators. Barely even noticing where they walked, Marinette looked all around her. The inside of the building was decorated so beautifully that she was in awe, there was staff walking around at a brisk pace serving people at the bar and such. But Marinette barely noted the humans around them. When they entered an elevator, Marinette looked at Adrien with a puzzled look.

Chuckling, he said; "Don't look at me like that. We're almost there, just be patient."

Marinette smiled at him as she felt Adrien give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

After a moment, Marinette's mind began to wander as the ticking sound of the passing floors went by. The elevator they were stood in was small, but the entire back of it was made of some sort of glass, giving them a view of the city. Adrien hadn't once let go of her hand, and now she noticed how close he stood. She could feel his body heat, even through their clothes. It made Marinette flustered, knowing she was all alone with him.

"You okay? You're not afraid of heights are you?" Adrien asked suddenly, he was looking at her with a worried frown.

"What? No, nonono! I'm not, I just.." The thought of Ladybug being scared of heights crossed Marinette's mind, making her chuckle lightly. "It's just that… this is the longest I have been alone with you… and I…" As she said the words, Adrien's eyes got bigger with apparent shock. "And… I… got a little nervous… I guess." Marinette chuckled at her own silliness. Adrien seemed to think on her words, and started to laugh himself.

"I thought I was the only one who was nervous!" Adrien admitted, shocking Marinette.

"You're nervous!?" Marinette asked, completely amazed.

He looked at Marinette with almost shame on his handsome face, shrugging lightly.

"Well… yes! I mean, I have been on a date before but… this time…" Adrien seemed to trail off, looking like he was really thinking about his next words. "I feel like this time… really matters, if you know what I mean?"

Marinette could feel her cheeks heating up as she blushed, getting more embarrassed than ever as Adrien smiled at her knowingly.

"I… I believe I do… know what you mean, I mean!" Marinette said, tucking some wayward hair behind her ear trying to hide how much she was blushing. _Yeah, he definitely knows I am blushing…_ Marinette thought, looking at how Adrien's eyes flick to her cheeks and smiles.

The awkward silence between grew almost thick with tension, staring at each other the only thing Marinette could hear was the loud thumping in her ears as her heart went into overdrive. Before Marinette could even try to think, Adrien stepped forward towards her, making her blink in shock. Sure they sat really close the other day when they confessed their feelings to each other, but that had been at school. Here, they were very much alone. And that did not escape Marinette's thoughts…

Adrien looked like he was going to say something, but the elevator door dinged making them both look towards the door as it opened. Instead of saying anything, Adrien squeezed Marinette's hand reassuringly and dragged her out of the elevator.

It didn't take long for Marinette to be completely shocked… again. They were on the upper floor of the building, the only thing over them a glass ceiling, decorated with the most beautiful flowers hanging down the delicate white poles holding it all up. Only one waiter greeted them, by a single table with two chairs that was sat on a platform made of dark wood. Railing in the same material as the platform fenced in the entire area, it had hanging lights that glowed dimly in the rooftop darkness.

Beautiful music was playing in the background, Marinette could not see where it came from. But it gave a nice, romantic ambience to the whole scene.

"Wow…" Marinette said, making Adrien turn around with a huge grin.

"You like it?" He asked, looking as confident as ever.

"Like it? It's beautiful!" Marinette exclaimed, walking up the few steps and over to the railing where the view of the city of Paris and the Eiffel Tower was breathtaking. When she turned around, Adrien was having words with the waiter before he disappeared through a door on the far side. She hadn't heard what they had talked about, but she beamed at Adrien as his attention fully landed on her.

"You really didn't need to do all this, Adrien…" She said indicating to everything around them, sighing, turning again to look at the view. She could feel Adrien as he walked up behind her, a hand gently brushing against her arm.

"Yes, I did… I wanted this to be special," he replied, both his hands sliding up and down her arms now. His words making her chuckle.

"Well, mission accomplished!" Marinette commented, turning around to face Adrien. Only to be shocked by how close he is. Looking up at him, their faces so close she could feel his breath on her skin her nervousness all forgotten when she saw the place coming back full force again.

"I... Uhm…" Marinette's mind seemed to become all a jumble her pulse going from one to one-hundred, standing so close to her she could feel the warmth of his body flush against her own. The clothes acting like no barrier at all almost.

Marinette remembers standing this close to him before, once was while dancing with him at Chloè party some years ago. But that had felt innocent, unlike now… Now he intently stood close to her, looking at Marinette with an intense expression on his face. His beautiful green eyes searing into her own.

"Marinette…" Her name a small whisper on his lips as he bent down, his hands coming around her to envelop her in his arms. '_Oh my god… this is it! My first kiss with Adrien_!' Marinette thought, panic almost running amock inside her even as Adrien's lips drew closer to her own.

His lips met hers in a gentle clash, soft and tentative. Making Marinette melt into his arms, all panic leaving her body as her senses took over, kissing him back.

Marinette hadn't realised, but her hands were on his chest, probably ended up there when she had turned around. Now, they slid gently underneath his jacket allowing herself some freedom to caress his torso, the firm mouth-watering muscles heaven under her seeking hands. A small moan slip from her, Marinette tense a little. But Adrien took that as an invitation, his tongue finding hers in a sensuous dance, deepening the kiss in a dizzying move. One hand going up to her neck, holding her in place against his mouth. '_Not only is this my first kiss with him, but this is the first time I do a tongue kiss… Wow, he's a good kisser…_' Marinette thought, feeling like the kiss is going to melt her entire body into a puddle.

Just as Marinette thought she couldn't take more of this newfound heat between them, Adrien pulls away gently, allowing Marinette to catch her breath. And from the way he's breathing too, he is doing the exact same thing.

"Sorry… I, don't know what came over me… You were standing so close and…" Adrien said hurriedly between breaths, looking almost a little guiltily at Marinette. Shocked, Marinette looked at him as she weighed his words. '_It's not like I actually minded…_' She thought and decided to try and tell him that.

"I didn't mind… I actually liked it… _a lot_" Marinette said tentatively, looking at Adrien a little embarrassed. Smiling, he cupped her cheek gently.

"Me too…" He whispered against her lips, making Marinette almost believe he was going to kiss her again. Two simple words, and yet they spoke volumes.

A clinking sound appeared behind Adrien, making them both turn to see what it was. The waiter from before had appeared while they were kissing. Just the thought made Marinette's face go flush red, burrowing her face into Adrien's jacket she let him talk to the waiter.

"Your dinner is ready, monsieur!" The waiter said, completely professional as if he had not just walked into an adult-rated kissing scene between the two of them.

"Thank you very much, it looks amazing!" Adrien responded shamelessly. The waiter just bowed and walked out the same door he had disappeared through earlier, Adrien turned to Marinette facing her again.

"Hungry?" He asked her with a cocky smile on his mouth, making Marinette's heart skip a beat. Not sure she would be able to respond properly, Marinette only nodded. Adrien let the hand on her neck slide down her arm slowly, grabbing her hand to lead her back to the table in the middle of the platform. Adrien grabbed one of the chairs, holding it out like a gentleman allowing Marinette to sit down before sitting down in his own chair beside her.

They ate the food displayed in front of them, it was a delectable meal. Marinette was certain it was one of the best things she had ever tasted in her life, but her attention was mostly on Adrien. They talked for long moments, even after they got their dessert, barely even registering what she ate, so entranced by the conversation Adrien and she were having.

Mostly they talked about school, their friends, but then they talked about each other. Properly learning about one another. Marinette already knew Adrien quite a lot, and so did Adrien with her. But there were some things she hadn't known, and she could tell him things he definitely did not know about her.

"So… you still have a turbulent relationship with your dad?" Marinette asked shyly, the conversation had somehow ended up on parents topic. And he had briefly mentioned it in a passing comment.

"Well yeah, I mean… He tries, but I guess after all these years being estranged for so long. It's not easy getting along with him." Adrien commented, the hurt in his eyes making Marinette wince.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I remember a few years back you mentioned that he was trying but… I guess some things are not easily changed. He is a busy man after, isn't he?" Marinette tried to ask.

"Yeah… but enough about my dad! You still looking to become a designer?" He replied, skillfully changing the topic. Making Marinette smile at him.

"Yes, I am. It's still a huge dream I have," Marinette said, her enthusiasm leaking out even though she was trying to reign it in.

"That's great, I know my dad wants me to continue modelling… but… I don't know!" Adrien said thoughtfully.

"You do it very well though, but is there anything else you might want to do?" Marinette asked curiously. A look on his face confused Marinette slightly, he seemed taken aback by the question.

"What? No… I don't know… I mean, we still got some time to find that out, right?" Adrien said, deflecting the question. Marinette decided not to pursue it but instead asked him something else.

Apparently, they both want a hamster in the future, what a coincidence! But Marinette was did not have the courage to ask how many kids he wants in the future… '_It's still the first date… sooo not the appropriate topic right now!_' Marinette thought to herself, chastising herself for moving so quickly in her mind. A few years back she would probably have the entire scenario of their future life put together, what was it again? Marriage, house, two kids, a boy and a girl and a hamster. '_Well… at least the hamster part is a possible one now_' Marinette thought drily, laughing internally at herself.

Suddenly Adrien grabbed a hold of Marinette's hand looking at her intently, pulling her out of her internal monologue.

"This evening really has been great, Marinette!" His deep voice full of sincerity. "I really am glad you said yes…" He added, squeezing her hand gently.

"Me too... " Marinette said, echoing his own words from earlier making him smile. Before she could say anything else, he kissed her.

* * *

_**Words from the writer**_

I hate writing about dates, I feel like I have no idea what I am doing!

So I do thank you for your patience, for those of you who have been waiting for this!

My imagination ran a little dry, but I have big plans for our favourite superheroes!

Stay tuned!

Sincerely,

Bellama


End file.
